When Gus Hurt Sarah
by SnowWolf33
Summary: This is the first of my mini fanfic series. In this story Gus gets Sarah sick.while in the hospital due to a bad rash sarah gets seriously ill. Will she live or Die? Rated T just to be cautious. R


When Gus Hurt Sarah

Disclaimer: I do not own Robotboy or any of the character except for Sarah.

A couple of months ago have passed since Sarah and Robotboy awkwardly became boyfriend and still surprised both Tommy and Professor Moshimo. As Sarah is a human girl about Tommy's age and Robotboy is a live robot. Also something else happened during those couple of months. Tommy's parents had had to adopt little Sarah a couple weeks after her parents had been brutally murdered. The Turnbulls all loved to have her around,oddly including is how Sarah Carlisle became Sarah Turnbull. Robotboy is amazingly protective of her,but one very ordinary day turned into and emergency trip to the hospital. Not even our robot hero could prevent this from happening.

It was just an ordinary saturday morning in the Turnbull residence. Lola and Gus had come over to Tommy's house. Tommy,Sarah,Robotboy, and Lola had all sat down to play a video game on the TV. Gus was just watching his friends play the game. Suddenly as he was watching Sarah he got an idea. He knew that Sarah ate anything but peanut butter or peanuts so he decided to play a little joke. Seeing as his friends were busy playing he sneaked out of the livingroom and went down to the kitchen. Gus came back with a plateful of unwrapped chocolate bars, which were all peanut butter and he placed them infront of his friends.

"I brought chocolate bars for everyone." Gus said. Tommy,Lola, and Sarah each took a chocolate bar.

"These dont have any peanut butter or peanuts do they Gus?" Sarah asked.

"No...not at all." Gus replied with and awkward tone in his voice as if he was hidding something.

Robotboy examined the chocolate bar with a bit of suspicion as he did not trust what gus said.

"Sarah, no eat it." Robotboy said to her. Sarah looked at him quizzically.

"It's just a chocolate bar Ro." Sarah said to him. Sarah ate the whole bar in one bite,it wasnt that big anyway. There wasnt any taste of the peanut butter in the chocolate, so she didnt see the problem. Minutes later she had to stop playing. She wasnt feeling well.

"Tommy I don't feel very good am going to go lay down." She said softly. Tommy was too busy playing the game to pay much attention.

"Yeah, sure." He responded. Robotboy stood up when Sarah did putting his hand on her arm.

"What wrong Sarah?" Robotboy asked tilting his head to the side.

"Its nothing Ro. Am just not feeling so well anymore." She said to him.

"Robotboy stay with Sarah." Robotboy offered. Sarah smiled at the robot.

"Sure you can stay with me." She giggled happily. Robotboy took her hand and led her upstais to Tommy's room which was now also her room. Sarah smiled at Robotboy and she layed down on her bed. Robotboy sat down on the bed near her and watched her silently.

"Can Robotboy do anything?" He asked her. Sarah shook her head.

"I dont think you can Ro."She replied. Robotboy stroked her cheek looking all worried.

"Dont worry Ro maybe it will pass soon." She said cheerily to him but was unsure of that herself. She fell asleep soon enough.

Several hours later she was woken up by someone shaking her and also this extreme itch all over her skin. She groaned softly.

"Five more minutes please." She mumbled sleepily. But whoever had been shaking her just kept on trying to fully wake her up.

"No...Robotboy worried." Robotboy yawned softly.

"Ro..."She groaned protestingly. Opening her eyes she found that Robotboy was only mere inches away.

"Robotboy worried." He repeated.

"Why?" Sarah asked still sleepy.

"Sarah has red spots all over." The robot answered. Sarah shot up to a sitting position almost banging her head on Robotboy's. She looked down at her bare skin and saw what Robotboy was so worried about. Itchy red bumps where on every inch of her skin.

"Oh no."She whispered. She let off a loud scream which frightened Robotboy more than any of the monsters that he fought.

Tommy jumped when he heard the scream and rushed upstairs to his room whre the scream had come from.

"Whats going on here?" Tommy asked.

"Sarah covered in red spots." Robotboy said.

"Its called skin allergy Ro." Sarah corrected him.

"Skin allergy?What is?" Robotboy asked innocently.

"Its when you're sensitive to a point where it makes you react...i guess." Tommy tried to explain to Robotboy.

"Oh..." Robotboy said not really comprehending Tommy but decided to go along with it. Tommy went over to Sarah and inspected her rash.

"This looks bad Sarah. I better go get mom and see what she can do." Tommy said, he looked over to Robotboy.

"Ro you hide ok?"

"Ok Tommy." Robotoboy said as he quickly hid under the bed.

"i'll be back soon." Tommy called as he walked out the door and went downstairs. once he was away Gs and Lola came into Tommy's room.

"What was all the commotion about--" Gus paused "Woah what happened to you?"

"Dont ask." Sarah said.

After a couple minutes Tommy came back with his mom in tow. Deb walked over to Sarah and examined her adopted daughter.

"Am afraid i will have to take you to the hospital sure they'll know what to do to make you better. Sarah let out a soft sigh, she didnt like to go to the hospital very much. Gus and Lola had to go home. Tommy helped to the car and into it handing her a deactivated Robotboy before he sat besides her on the backseat of the car. Sarah felt nervous and hugged the deactivated Robotboy closer to her for comfort as they pulled out of the driveway.

"Sweetie do you know of anything thstd you might be allergic to?" Deb asked. Sarah thought for a short moment.

"I only know that am allergic to peanuts and peanut butter." Sarah said as she looked out the window.

"Peanut butter? My chocolate bar had both those things come to think about it we only had that kind of choclate bars in the house." Tommy said in a surprised tone, Gus had given it to her on purpose.

"Oh no." Sarah gasped.

Once they arrived at the hospital they took her through emergency. the nurses got her settle in a room in five minutes. She never let go of the deactivated Robotboy. About another five minutes later the doctor came into the room and examine her.

"Hmm. due to the look of this rash am afrais that i will have to keep her heare for a couple days until i see that its clearing up." The doctor said to Deb.

"As long as you can do something that will make her better i dont mind." Deb said.

"You folks might as well head home i have some tests to run and some questions to ask." The doctor said to the two with a serious smile.

"Be good girl sweetie." Deb said to her adopted daughter. Sarah smiled and looked at Tommy and her gaze fell to the deactivated Robotboy.

"I'll leave him here to keep you company." Tommy said smiling.

"You sure?" Sarah asked and Tommy nodded before he turned to leave with his mom.

The doctor ran a couple tests asking her a few questions to keep her talking during the tests. All of this left her exhausted and annoyed her all the while. She looked over the watch that Professor Moshimo had made for her it had the shape of Tommy's watch, it had two functions. A call function to call Robotboy and Moshimo when she was in trouble and a GPS function to locate Robotboy when they where separated in a battle. She found a mysterious button on the side of it. She called Professor Moshimo and surprisingly he picked up even though it was late.

"Hey Professor. Sorry to bother you but i have a question." She said in a low voice as she didn't want the nurses here.

"What is it Sarah?" The Professor said. Judging by his mood and outfit she had indeed waken him up.

"I found a button of the side of my does it do?"She asked innocently.

"I see you found the emergency button." Professor Moshimo said thoughtfully.

"Emergency button?" Sarah asked curiously.

"Yes it activates Robotboy for an hour and a you must remember to ONLY use it when there's an emergency." The Professor said seriously. Sarah nodded.

"But if i activate him will anyone know?"She asked

"Oh yes...Tommy will know he's been activated." The Professor said. Sarah sighed softly.

"Thank you Professor." She said before she hung up looking around the semi-dark hospital room. A couple hours passed and she lay awake obn her hospital bed looking at the ceiling.

Bitting her lower lip looking at Robotboy, she was feeling so lonely and she wished to talk to sighed and quickly pressed the emergency button Robotboy activated.

"Where am I?" Robotboy said as he looked around. He was now sitting next to Sarah.

"You're with me in a hospital room. I have to stay here for a while,"She said to Robotboy. Robotboy gave Sarah a tight hug.

"Robotby take care of Sarah." He said to her. Sarah giggles and gave him a kiss.

Back at Tommy's room. Tommy was woken up by the constant beeping of his watch. He groaned and opened his eyes taking a look at why his watch was beeping. 'Robotboy has been activated' the screen read.

"Wha.." Tommy said confused."I better call Professor Moshimo. He called the Professor, who picked up.

"Hey Professor sorry to call you this late but i want to know why my watch says that Robotboy has been activated." Tommy said.

"Oy, i told that girl not to use that emergency button, but i can see that she didnt listen to me." Professor Moshimo said as he shook his head.

"Am going to call her."He said to Tommy before he hung up.

Back at the hospital Sarah and Robotboy where in the middle of snuggling and kissing when Sarah's watch beeped.

"Hello?" *she answered once she pulled away from Robotboy.

"Sarah what did i tell you about using the emergency button?" Professor Moshimo asked seriously.

"That i can only use it if there's an i was feeling lonely." Sarah whinned.

"It doesn't matte if you where lonely, you disobeyed my order."

"Am sorry Professor." Sarah said appologetically.

"Next time you disobey my oder and it isnt a real emergency i will be forced to kepp you and Robotboy appart for two entire weeks. Sarah gasped in horror.

"You will have to learn the consequences for your actions." The Professor told her.

"I'll make sure i dont disobey your orders again." Sarah said her voice breaking.

"I didnt meant to be harsh on you Sarah, I am kind enough to give you this warning. Now go get some sleep." Professor Moshimo said before he promptly hung up. Sarah began to cry, Robotboy comforted her*

"Emergency button cause much trouble." He said. this only made her cry harder. Slowly Sarah fell asleep.

The next day Robotboy was deactivated again hen Sarah woke up, but them something really bad happened. Her extreme allergy affected her inside and caused her to have a seizure that almost killed her. Robotboy even though he was in his deactivated mode he knew everything that was happening to her, but even though he wanted so much to help her he couldn't.

Tommy and his parents were on their way to the hospital to visit Sarah. They found the doctor waiting for them when they entered the hospital.

"I have bad news, i tried to call you but you weren't home." He said in a low voice.

"Did something happen to Sarah?" They all asked in unison.

"she suffered a seizure earlier this morning. It almost killed her but she's ok 's very weak though."The doctor said to all rushed into the hospital room Sarah was staying in and rushed to her bed side.

"Oh sweetie." Deb said sounding sad as she looked at her adopted daughter. Tommy sat on the bed and looked at her. Sarah smiled weakly.

"Can you kick Gus's behind for me when you see him?" She asked Tommy.

"Not today am planning on staying here to keep you company." Tommy said.

"Thats good son, Me and your mom need to work for a while." Dwight said. They both turned to leave."Take good care of your sister Tommy." Deb said before she and Tommy's father left.

Tommy waited until nightfall when the doctor and the nurses stopped coming so he could activate Robotboy. When he did activate Robotboy he locked the door just in case. The robot almsot immediately went to Sarah and gave her a hug.

"Sarah ok?" Robotboy asked with concern.

"I think so." She replied weakly. Robotboy kissed Sarah on the lips causing her to giggle. It was silent for a few minutes.

"Robotboy my knee stings can you check why?" She asked Robotboy who nodded, pulling back the blanket until her knees where exposed. Robotboy gasped.

"What?What is it Ro?" She asked him afraid of the answer.

"Knee all black and bleeding." Robotboy said. Sarah looked at her knee for herself and let out a loud scream that echoed all over the hospital, it made both Tommy and Robotboy jump. Almost immediatly there was knocking on the door. Tommy deactivated Robotboy who was now being held by Sarah and unlocked the door.

This alergy infection had spread over to all her joints. The hospital sent her home with antibiotics, a wheelchair and bandages on her arms from shoulder to the tip of her fingers and on her legs from her hips to the tip of her toes. It was painful for her to move around so they decided to keep her in a wheel chair until the infection went away.


End file.
